Nightmares
by Shada
Summary: i thought i was done but the plot bunnies struck . . . ch.4 is more humor than romance, but follows in the umi/clef trend, but mentions of h/l and f/f. since i dont write sap there will be no chapter 5 unless its asked for. . .several times.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

By: Shada

Disclaimer: This ain't mine, so don' sue me.

Summary: Four years after the comics end, Umi dreams of Cephiro, and wants to go back.

Note: Give me some leeway on this will ya? Let's say, for the sake of my sanity, that because Hikaru is the Pillar of Cephiro, she can send anyone there, no matter how many, or few, people and no matter where she herself is, okay?

Oh, and *whatever* is a character's thoughts.

~*~

"Clef, I . . . never mind."

There was a long pause before the wizened guru spoke. When he did, his voice was soft as he stared down at his feet. "It's okay, Umi," he whispered, "I understand."

*Wait, that wasn't what he said*

Clef slowly turned and shuffled away, his silvery head bowed. For once, he looked his two hundred and seventy five years, instead of merely twelve. Even in her own state of shock, she could feel the despair radiating off him. "No, wait, Clef! Come back," she called after him, "That wasn't what I meant."

*That wasn't how it ended. He thanked me, I could hear him smiling.*

But he continued as if he had not heard her. She raced after him, meaning to grab his shoulder and spin him around to face her, only when she reached him, her hand passed through him as if he were a ghost and not really there at all.

As her astonishment took hold, Clef slowly turned his head. Umi starred for a second until it finally registered in her mind that he had no face, only an endless hole of blackness from which no light, love, or hope could escape. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound cam out as she stumbled backwards, her mind reeling in horror.

"Umi, Umi, wake up!" A short brunette girl stood beside her sleeping friend, shaking her frantically. The sleeper thrashed around in her dream, her long blue hair tangled around her pale skinned, frightened face. Her sapphire eyes were closed, clenching even tighter in her terror. Long arms were held in front of her as if she was trying to ward off evil spirits.

Her college roommate had been awakened by her violent reaction to an obvious nightmare. This girl's honey brown hair fell just past her shoulders in thick layers, accenting the triangular shape of her face and her wide, dark eyes. Her bronze-tinted skin was a sharp contrast to the ivory of that of her friend. She was about to slap her face or chuck water at her when Umi sat up strait in bed, her face flushed with fear.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" her roommate asked.

Umi nodded, holding her head in her long fingered hands. "Yeah," she said softly, her English with a strange accent, "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. But thanks anyway Lexie."

Lexie, Alexis, backed away, though she was quite convinced. "Okay girl, I'll take your word for it, but that's the third time this week." She climbed back into her bunk, pulling the covers over her head and muffling her voice. "And it's only Thursday."

Umi forced a smile. "I'm going to take a walk, you know, try and clear my head. See you in the morning."

But Lexie was already fast asleep again. Umi shook her head in amusement, her smile genuine; Lexie could sleep through anything. *Except my nightmares,* she thought bitterly as she changed into jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on a sweater and plaiting her hair into a long braid before she silently left the room.

The college grounds were small, in a crowded city like Boston there wasn't room for much else, so she left the campus and took off for the Commons. There was a small grove of trees near the center that she knew of and at three in the morning there would be no one to bother her.

That nightmare wasn't new, it and ones like it had haunted her for over the past four years. Ever since she, along with her two old friends Hikaru and Fuu, had left Cephiro that last time, these dreams awaited her every time she slipped off. At first she had drunk the potion Clef had given her, but since using it up she had spent many sleepless nights. More often than not, Lexie had awakened her from some of her worse nightmares of Cephiro.

Cephiro, Gods she missed that place more than she ever dreamed she could. There she could be herself and people loved her for who she was, and not for who she pretended to be. Here on earth she had only Hikaru and Fuu with whom she could really talk, and ever since she had moved to the United States they had drifted apart.

Umi had accepted the invitation to attend Harvard if only for the sole reason of getting away from her parents. Sure they loved her, but they had always been more absorbed in each other to pay attention to anything else- namely her. It was their lack of affection that had made her so self-centered, she had finally decided. Without anyone else to think of her, she had had to.

*But maybe that wasn't the only excuse for moving away,* Umi mused, *I couldn't live in Tokyo and keep from seeing the tower every day, and keep the memories from flooding back. I don't see how they put up with it.*

That was it, she couldn't take it any more. Umi jammed her hands into her pockets to see if she had any change for a payphone. "Jackpot," she whispered in Japanese as she pulled a small cell phone in an iridescent blue cover from her sweater. It was three am her time which meant it was- oh it didn't matter how late or early it was there, she couldn't put this off any longer.

"Hello?" asked a girl from the other end of the line, her voice as bright and cheerful as usual.

Umi clutched the phone to her. "Hikaru?" she hissed, "It's me."

"Umi?" Hikaru asked, astonished. "Why are you calling? It can't be more that two in the morning over there?"

She sighed and leaned back into a tree. The bark scratched against her skin, but she ignored it. "I know, I couldn't sleep."

Hikaru sounded far from convinced. "So you called me. Why didn't you take that stuff Clef made you last time we were there, that should help. More than me, anyways. Talking to me usually wakes people up much more than it puts them to sleep."

That wasn't helping. Umi shook her head even though she knew her friend couldn't see her. "That's part of the problem. I haven't been able to sleep properly since we left four years ago. Clef's potion is long gone."

"You want to go back."

She smiled, Hikaru was even more astute than she remembered. "No, I don't want to go back," she said slowly and heard Hikaru gasp in surprise in the background. "I have to go back. Unlike you and Fuu, I left some things unresolved."

A pause. Umi could hear her think it over. Finally, a long sigh came over the line. "Umi, you know I can't just send you over there."

"Yes, you can," she insisted, "Don't you understand, Hikaru, you must. I swear, I'll go crazy if you don't."

Hikaru stopped again. When she did speak, though, there was a certain slyness in her voice Umi could swear wasn't there before. "Unresolved issues, huh? With who, about who, just who?"

Umi sighed softly. "Just someone."

She laughed. "I'm not sending you until you tell me."

"This is blackmail, you know. Something that happens to be illegal in my part of the world."

The laughter grew louder, sounding more and more like the Hikaru she had known four years ago. "And proud of it. So spill."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If I tell you, do you promise to send me back to Cephiro?"

"Swear."

"Promise you won't laugh or tell Fuu."

"Just tell me or you're not going anywhere!" Hikaru yelled.

Umi jumped backwards, banging her head against the tree and wrenching the phone away from her ear. "Look, I don't know what time it is there, but it's three am here and with you being that loud someone's bound to notice something strange." She sighed deeply. "It's Clef, okay, just send my sorry butt over to Cephiro."

She could almost see Hikaru raising her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, one summoning spell coming right up." The next thing Umi knew, the tree behind her was no longer solid and she was falling backwards through it.

"Oof!" she exclaimed as she landed on her back on something soft, her feet in the air. She sat strait up and nearly bumped her nose into a tree. Looking down, Umi was grateful to see that she still had her cell phone. Sure her parents sent her more money than she knew what to do with (even if they didn't know it) but she was trying to save most of it and didn't exactly feel like buying a new phone.

She glanced at her surroundings and wasn't sure whether she was scared or relieved. She wasn't in the Boston Commons, but a deep forest. And she couldn't see a way out.

"Call us and we will come," a voice echoed from the depths of her memory. Umi breathed a sigh or relief; not for the first time she was incredibly grateful for the Spirits.

She rocked back on her heels, hugging her knees to her chest. "Selece," she whispered under her breath, "I could really, really use you right about now. Not the big robot thingy, just you. A flying dragon." Her voice took on a very hopeful tone. "You do fly, right?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when a strong gust of wind came tearing through the trees, knocking Umi head over heels. Her long braid whipped around, hitting her square in the face. When she finally steadied herself and got to her feet, Umi found herself staring down a long, bright blue snout into a pair of dark eyes as tall as herself.

"You called?" a voice with a hint of humor asked in her mind.

Umi suppressed a grin as she nodded and said, "Yeah, actually, I did. You see, I'm kind of lost and, well, stuck and I was wondering if-"

Selece cut her off. "You were right to call for me, the castle is far from here. Climb on my back, I will take you there." Thanking any gods she could think of, Umi carefully crawled to just behind the huge dragon's neck, clinging as tightly as she could, or dared, as Selece flapped his enormous wings and took off for the castle.

Wind whistled past her ears and whipped her hair in all directions. To make sure it didn't blow away, Umi pulled the scrunchie from her hair, letting the dark blue locks blow free.

Back on Earth, she had often been advised to dye her hair to a more natural color, like blonde or brown, but now she was glad that she hadn't. Here on Cephiro, that felt so good to say, weird hair colors were perfectly normal. Take the head guru, a man with silvery blue hair. Or the crown prince who's hair was so green it looked like someone had sneezed on his head. Umi smiled as she thought of Clef and Ferio. It would be so good to seem them again . . . especially Clef.

*Okay, don't think like that Umi,* she told herself, *He's how old again? Two hundred and seventy, what, nine? Now that's going for older guys.*

But another part of her mind had a different view on that. *Yeah, but Ascot had a crush on me and he was just a little kid.*

Ascot. The boy who had turned himself into a man to impress her. And on her last visit to Cephiro, she had broken his heart, saying the traditional "I like you too, as a friend." Of all people, he would be the least happy to see her.

There was a slight bump and Umi realized that they had landed. Silently, she slid down the blue flank and walked around Selece to face him. "Thanks Selece," she whispered as she hugged as much of the snout as she could reach and briefly kissed the smooth skin. She turned and walked towards the castle, running her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to remove the tangles. Finally giving up, she simply pulled it back into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way.

Only one guard stood on duty, but she didn't recognize him at first. But as she drew closer she could more easily make out the features of his face. Before she could call out to him though, he halted her. "Stop," he yelled, "Who are you and what do you want at this castle."

Umi had to fight to keep a strait face. "Have I changed that much, Lantis?" she asked, "After all, it's only been four years. I hope you haven't forgotten me, or my friends, because Hikaru sure hasn't forgotten you."

The mention of the redhead's name stopped him dead in his tracks. Lantis, for that's who it was, looked as though someone had slapped him. He had probably given up on ever seeing the tiny girl ever again. "Is Hikaru with you, Umi?"

"Or Fuu?" asked another hopeful sounding voice. Both Lantis and Umi whipped their heads around to see Ferio walking down the palace steps.

Umi shook her head sadly. "I think it's just me this time, they weren't with me when Hikaru sent me back."

Ferio looked confused. "What do you mean, sent you back. And why weren't they with you."

With a deep sigh, Umi sat of the steps, the two legendary heroes beside her. "I know it sounds mean or impossible, but I miss this place more than they do. That's why I moved away from Tokyo, where they lived; it held too many memories. I begged Hikaru to bring me back, I couldn't stay away any longer without going mad. I don't know what either of them are doing, we lost touch when I moved away a year ago."

"Do you think they'll be coming any time soon?" Lantis asked hopefully.

Umi shrugged. "I really don't know, they could be happy where they are. But they might come," she added quickly when she saw their faces fall.

Ferio suddenly brightened. "I know someone who's going to be so happy to have you back," he said with a knowing grin, one mirrored in Lantis' face. Her first thoughts were of Ascot, but those were quickly banished.

"Oh, who?" she asked, genuinely curious. Neither man responded, they simply stood and each grabbed one of her arms, pulling her to her feet. Umi stumbled backwards as they half-dragged her through the corridors of the palace. *It's rather difficult to know where one is headed,* she decided, *When one is facing backwards.* Just as she was about to fall, she felt herself lifted and deposited on a chair hovering over three feet above the ground.

"What do you two think you're doing?" a familiar voice roared, "Barging in here and disrupting my con . . . cen . . . tration." Clef's voice trailed off as he looked up at Umi who smiled weakly in return.

Clef's jaw nearly scraped the floor as he stared at her. She was taller and most certainly thinner; and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Her skin seemed more stretched across her bones and her eyes and cheeks were more sunken into her face than he remembered. Still, she was very beautiful.

Umi's gasp of surprise was not much different as she looked up at him through her bangs. He had aged since she had last seen him, in the sense that he looked older. He easily could have passed for twenty, if not twenty-one. Even the horn had been removed from his forehead, replaced by a gold chain draped across his brow. He had grown, too. He probably had a good half a foot on Umi's height, and she was the tallest of the three Magic Knights.

"U-Umi?" he finally managed to stammer out.

Her face broke into a wide grin. "What, do I have to tug on your robe and make fun of you for you to recognize me?" she teased.

Before he had even consciously decided on what do to, Clef had swept her up in his arms, hugging her to him. Umi rested her head on his shoulder. "Gods, Umi," he whispered, "I missed you so much."

She nodded. "I missed you, too. I missed everything, everyone. Selece, Ferio, Lantis, Presea's twin. Hell, I even missed Ascot."

Clef laughed and held her out at arms' length. "Look at you, you've changed in the past four years." He suddenly seemed puzzled. "You look like you've lost a lot of weight, have you been well?" His eyes were filled with concern as he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear with one hand.

Umi immediately switched the topic of conversation to him, noticeably avoiding the question. "I've changed, look at yourself! You've really grown, and I mean in the literal sense."

He smiled, nearly blushing. Umi had never seen the guru look so uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, seemed like Ascot's idea wasn't such a bad one. I didn't really want to look twelve for the rest of my life, did I?"

She groaned aloud. "You're taking tips from Ascot, Cephiro but really be in trouble."

Clef put her back on the chair. "How, why are you back here after so long? And where are Hikaru and Fuu?"

Umi stared at her hands which rested in her lap. "I guess you could say that Earth just wasn't the place for me. I even moved to another country because Tokyo held too many memories."

She sighed. "Guess I hoped America could be more like Cephiro, but there's no place like this. I just feel like I- I don't know- belong here. Last night, this morning, whatever you want to call it, I finally cracked and called Hikaru, really racked up my long distance bill.

"Fuu and her, I don't know how they dealt with it. But they were always closer than I was and they had each other to talk to, work things out with. I don't know if they'll be coming back any time soon, if ever."

Umi looked up into Clef's eyes. "I guess Hikaru heard something in my voice tonight when we spoke because she sent me back with hardly an argument. I didn't tell her this but, ever since we left, I've dreamed of Cephiro and its people every time I fall asleep. Sometimes they're good dreams, but my roommate was waking up more and more to me screaming in my sleep."

Clef looked puzzled. "These dreams of which you speak, what were they about?"

Umi balked, not sure of how to phrase her answer. "The most common one was of when we left the last time," she finally said, "Only instead of saying 'Thank you', you were sad and left. I- I tried to chase after you but you were like a ghost." It felt really weird saying all this aloud, but she needed to get it out. "And when you turned around, you had no face. It was like a black hole." She broke off what she was saying, shuddering at the memory.

Motioning for her to scoot over, Clef sat beside her on the hover chair. He leaned back, deep in thought. "You always did seem more attached to Cephiro than either Hikaru or Fuu, which is strange considering that Hikaru is the Pillar. But sometimes we are born into the wrong life, wrong place." He suddenly turned his head to face Umi, studying her intently. "This dream you told me of, did you have it more than once?"

Umi nodded. "Started about a month ago, why?"

He sat back again. "You care for this place more than I ever thought an off-worlder could, that much is obvious. What I believe these dreams to mean is that you are scared, no terrified, of loosing Cephiro for forever. I think that I was chosen as the symbol for Cephiro for the things that were left unsaid when you departed. Am I correct?"

Blushing slightly, Umi nodded again. Tall as she was, her feet didn't quite touch the ground and she had to jump from the chair. "Thanks for understanding," she said, turning to face him, "But my case of interplanetary jet lag is catching up with me."

He raised one eyebrow in unspoken confusion and she laughed. "I'm tired, it's barely four in the morning my time. Do you know who I should talk to in order to get a place to stay around here?"

Clef smiled and bowed in a most gentlemanly manner. "You're looking at him." He fished through this pockets for something but finally gave up, pointing his staff at the air between him and Umi and mutter a few short words under his breath. He reached out and grabbed a box with a small screen on top before it fell from the air. "It's a map of the castle. Follow it to the blinking light and there you are."

Umi smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. "G'night." She turned to go, but stopped in the doorway and twisted her head around towards him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she tried to look serious. "Clef, I," she began, "Never mind."

He grinned at what was to become their private joke. "Thank you, Umi," he said as he remembered his reply. The halls filled with their laughter.

~*~

There you go, my first Rayearth fic. I have a second one in mind, but I won't post it if this one really and truly sucks. Tell me what you think and I'll put up the next part if you like this one. 

Oh yeah, my friends reviews don't count for my poll, of sorts. An' I know who (most) of y'are!


	2. Dreams

Dreams

By: Shada

Disclaimer: This ain't mine, so don' sue me.

Summary: Sequel to 'Nightmares'. Umi's in Cephiro, what next. Starts right where the other one left off.

Note: I was reaching out blindly for a storyline so please don't be too mad with me. Oh yeah, this part was being worked on before I even posted 'Nightmares'. I was gonna put it one whether you wanted me to or not, sorry.

Sorry if this was too long getting posted, I think I'm coming down with strep and I've been trying to sleep it off.

~*~

Clef stared after Umi long after she was out of sight. There was more than she had told him, he was sure of it, but she might not even have admitted it to herself. She seemed confused, lost even. He only wished he could somehow help her find her way.

Then there was the other problem, Earth versus Cephiro. She loved this place more than she could any other, but she would have to return home. Unless . . .

Clef shook his head, Umi would never agree to that, she cared for too many people back home. She would never become one of Cephiro and stay here forever, leaving Earth entirely. If she did, her situation would be flip-flopped, she would only be able to visit Earth when summoned. But maybe, just maybe, he had been right and Umi had been born into the wrong life in the wrong place. She even looked like a native Cephiren, what with her dark blue hair and elfish face. No, he decided, he wouldn't press the idea on her, she could have to mention it first.

"Okay, I turn right here, walk down this hall and make the first left, and my room should be at the end of . . . ah ha! Found it!" Umi exclaimed as she rounded a corner and found herself facing a short corridor with a door at the end. As she walked down the hallway, new instructions appeared on the screen she held. After studying them carefully, she rested the box against the doorknob and heard a distinct 'click' as the lock disengaged. One hand against the door, she gently pushed it open.

The room held only the bare essentials, a bed, desk, and chair, but Umi still felt it was perfect. The walls were painted a blue so pale it looked white and ivory drapes surrounded the bed. A light blue, comfortable-looking chair sat in one corner. She crossed the room and parted a pair of thin, white curtains to reveal a set of tall glass doors leading out to a marble balcony.

But, she realized, she was too tired to care. Exhausted, she crawled onto the huge bed and was out of it the moment her head touched the pillow, sinking deep into the sort comforter. And, for the first time in years, her sleep was dreamless.

Umi had been so tired she slept until well past midnight, it had been five in the afternoon when she had arrived in Cephiro, time ran different here. When she finally opened her eyes it took her a few moments to remember exactly where she was. Painfully slowly, she sat up and got to her feet. As she walked to the glass doors, she noticed the wall to her right suddenly contract and stretch into the room. when it flattened out again, there stood a mahogany dresser with a tall mirror above it.

Once her initial surprise had faded she walked towards it. Umi jumped back slightly when she saw her own reflection, her hair a tangled mess and her clothes completely wrinkled. *And there's nothing I can do about it,* she thought glumly, *I could really use a brush and different clothes right about now.*

There was a slight grinding noise beside her. Startled, Umi twisted her head and saw a closet in the wall next to the dresser. *I'm positive that wasn't there before.* As she walked towards it, a brush melted out of the top of the bureau. She opened the closet to find several outfits hanging up- a skirt, a few nice tops, a formal dress, several more comfortable shirts and tank tops, and many pairs of pants. All of it her size.

Folded and placed neatly in a corner were some pajamas. *Those look comfy,* Umi thought as she picked up a pair of pajama pants and got down a loose-fitting t-shirt. After changing clothes, she pulled the scrunchie from her hair and set it on top of the dresser, picking up the brush in the same motion. She blew through the double doors and stepped onto the balcony, the marble cold against her bare feet.

Clef was walking through the castle grounds when he spotted the solitary figure alone on her balcony, balanced precariously on the edge. One leg was curled against her body and she hugged it with one arm, the other dangling over the edge as she perched on the railing, running a brush through her long hair with her free hand. She looked deep in thought as she stared off into space. Clef found himself just watching her, rooted to the spot. *What's she doing up this late?* he wondered until he realized that she had probably just awakened instead of not having slept at all. *I'm glad to see she discovered how to manipulate the room.*

Umi stared off over the castle at the stars, but they barely registered in her mind. She wondered why she had really come, why she had left her life behind. Could she stay in Cephiro forever, or did she have to return at a certain time? If she did have to go back to Earth, could there possibly be a way that she could, perhaps, become a Cephiren, if that was what you called it? She found that she didn't care that she had left behind her two best friends, merely five minutes here was worth anything. She sighed softly under her breath, eyes downcast. Her brush ran through her hair in a repetitive motion, never straying. Her eyes raked the gardens below and caught on one moving figure. "Clef?" she called out, only half-seeing him in the dark.

Oh, shit, she had spotted him. Clef immediately stood still and disguised himself from view. He was rewarded when she made a face and quit looking for him. *That was a close one,* he warned himself, *You were pretty careless that time. Don't let it happen again.* Once he was sure she couldn't see or hear him, he snuck off, feeling vaguely guilty for reasons unknown even unto him.

Raking her fingers backward through her hair, Umi swung her legs over the edge of the balcony and stood. She walked across the small, cool surface to the glass doors, pulling them open and striding into the room. There was really nothing to do was go back to sleep and wait until morning when everyone else was awake so she climbed back onto the bed, relishing the feel of the soft, down comforter and pillows. Her eyes had barely closed when she fell back asleep.

She awoke early the next morning, but not so early that she would be the only one up. Quickly changing into pants and a t-shirt, she left her room and used the map to guide her through the castle, hoping to find Clef and ask him if it would be at all possible to become a 'citizen' of Cephiro. "God, this thing is so hard to use," she whispered under her breath, "Left here, right here, why can't it just be more clear!" Head down, she plowed into another person coming the opposite way.

"Umi?" the person asked, "You're really here?"

She looked up at Ascot, slightly puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Ascot hugged her briefly, a huge smile on his face. "You're here! You see, rumor's been going around that a girl with long blue hair arrived at the castle yesterday on the back of a flying dragon. Supposedly, she knew Prince Ferio and General Lantis and I thought it might be you, but I wasn't sure."

She smiled. "Yep, its me. And I arrived in style, like usual."

"You mean you really flew Selece over here?" Umi nodded and Ascot's mouth fell open. "Now that's an entrance I never expected."

Umi put on her best little girl face as she asked, "Do you know where I can find Clef? I need to ask him something."

His face fell. "What do you need to ask him?"

"Just something."

Frowning slightly, Ascot pointed to the map she held in her hands. "That's run by your thoughts. Think your question and it'll show you." Having coldly said that, he walked off. *So that's why she came back,* he thought bitterly, *Keep dreaming, Ascot, she's got her eye on people higher than you.*

*Wonder what's gotten into him,* Umi thought as she followed the map as best she could. *Think Clef,* she told herself and a picture of the guru appeared in her mind. Looking down at the map she saw a new blinking light, one in the Wizard Room. She swallowed a laugh, where else could she have thought to find him.

Sure enough, there he was. Umi failed to keep a small giggle to escape her when she saw the Head Guru of Cephiro sitting sideways in a chair, his legs swung over the side, as he read through a packet of papers, a pen in his mouth. Startled, he dropped the papers and tried to sit strait, nearly falling out of the chair in the process. Umi couldn't help it, the laughter bubbled out of her and she couldn't stop it. Clef blushed bright red. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

She immediately cut off her laughter. "I needed to ask you about something." The look on his face told her to go ahead and ask already. "I've been thinking," she finally said, "About Cephiro, and Earth. I know that I have to go back home someday whether I like it or not because its just that, home. But I've really been thinking about what you said last night, about how some people are living in the wrong place and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was what had happened to me and-"

"You want to know if there's a way for you to stay here permanently?" Clef asked, finishing her sentence. She nodded and he smiled. "Yes there is, but it's rather complicated."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, "I don't think I could live another day on Earth knowing I could be here."

Clef raised one hand toward her as if warding off her outburst. "I just said it was complicated, not impossible. There are only three people with the magic to complete the spell and luckily I am one of them because at least one of the three has to be a native of the planet of transfer, as it were. It takes days of preparation and much energy, but it can be done."

Umi raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And you know all that off the top of your head?" Without waiting for his answer, she bent down and picked up the papers he had dropped. There on the first page was what he had just summarized. "You've been reading up on this, haven't you?"

Clef put his face in his hands to avoid her seeing him blush all over again. "Yeah, well, seemed a possibility and I figured I'd get ahead, so-"

"Fine with me, the sooner the better."

He studied her closely. "You really have to think this over carefully Umi because it can't be undone. What about people back on Earth, friends, family? How would you feel about leaving them behind. If we go through with this, your only way back is to be summoned by the Pillar and Hikaru will no longer be a simple phone call away."

Umi sighed softly. Walking over to the desk, she sat on the corner and kicked her feet above the ground as she played with her hair. "I'm really not that close to anyone there, to tell you the truth. Lexie, maybe, she was a good friend, perhaps Jason as well. Hikaru and Fuu could always visit me here and as for family? Well, neither of my parents have any siblings and their parents were hell to be around. They've been married for over twenty years and they still act like newly-weds, they wouldn't miss me at all."

The pain in her voice was mirrored in Clef's eyes. "I'm sorry, Umi, I never knew about all that."

She brushed it aside with a wave of her hand. "There's nothing that can be done about it so I figure why waste time on it. So," she said, her eyes lighting up, "This whole making me a Cephiren thing, when can we start?"

Clef laughed and they got to work immediately.

~*~

It was several days later that the preparations were finished. The other two magicians Clef had mentioned had to be called to Cephiro to take part and several mages of Cephiro had to be brought in. All together, there was going to be quite a crowd of people. Participating were Clef, of course, Ascot, Estopo, Gymbi, Sobel, and Dava. Gymbi and Dava were the two from outside Cephiro. Dava was an ancient looking woman with long, flowing white hair and swept silver eyes, one of immense height and bearing. Gymbi, on the other hand, was a short little man, hunched over and forced to use a cane while walking, but powerful none the less. Despite his age of over eight hundred, his green eyes still sparkled and his jet black hair had yet to gray. Sobel lived in the far West regions of Cephiro, he was a man of average height was ragged purple hair and eyes to match. Estopo lived within three miles of the castle, he was a tall man with curly yellow hair, but was blind and wore a bandage over his eyes. Umi had jumped a little upon first meeting him, unsure of how to deal with it, but had since then discovered that Estopo was a pretty nice guy.

The ceremony itself was to take place late at night far from the palace, in almost the exact spot Umi had arrived a week earlier. The spell itself would transmit her real self from Earth to Cephiro and was relatively simple. Each person in the circle would say a few words and then it was done. It was the getting prepared that took forever, but when everything was ready, the ceremony was spectacular.

Each of the six magicians dressed in their best clothes, Dava and Gymbi in the colors of their respective planets. Umi herself was wore the traditional white robes of a Cephiren. She allowed her long hair to fall free, cascading down her back in waves of blue. The whole thing was so simple, yet looked so beautiful, Clef found it hard for him to take his eyes off her.

Clearing his throat, he began the ceremony. "This young woman of another world would be a part of Cephiro, and Guru Clef of Cephiro complies." He stepped forward into the circle and laid one finger on Umi's forehead, his silver magic transferring his part of the spell into her.

Ascot was next. "This young woman of another world would be a part of Cephiro, and Trainee Ascot of Cephiro complies." He did the same, black light sparkling through his hand and then across her face.

Dava spoke in her quiet, yet commanding voice. "This young woman of another world would be a part of Cephiro, and Guru Dava of Biran complies." As the red magic flowed through the magician's fingertips to her, Umi felt as if a wave of fire had washed over her.

"This young woman of another world would become part of Cephiro and Mage Sobel complies." The purple-eyed man stepped forward, giving up his part of the spell. Umi found it hard to keep still as the violet magic combined with the other powers consuming her body.

The bandage over his eyes making him look ever so much more foreboding, Estopo spoke his part in his deep, baritone voice. "This young woman of another world would become a part of Cephiro and Mage Estopo of Cephiro complies." She shuddered as the yellow sorcery ingnited in her blood.

Umi knelt as Gymbi stepped forward to make it easier for him to reach her forehead. "This young woman of another world would become part of Cephiro and Guru Gymbi of Thhyfera complies." Blue light flowed through her body, coming out the ends of her hair as Umi collapsed to the ground, fighting to keep control of herself and not succumb to the power thrashing around inside her.

All six magicians took a few steps back out of the circle as the ground began to shake. Clef watched urgently. Now the planet itself would test her to see if she was worthy, and out of the five times this spell had been attempted, not one person had passed. Had he been allowed he would have told Umi about this, but if he had the Ancient Magic would kill them both.

A huge jet of fire suddenly shot from the ground and he had to suppress a scream, Umi was sure to have been incinerated. The fire had been going for less than a second when a thick stream of water appeared in the center, where she had been sitting. The water gradually spread until the flames had been entirely extinguished. When they were gone, Umi knelt in the middle of the circle, completely unharmed.

Gymbi's mouth fell open. "W-what?" he stammered out, "No one has ever survived before!"

Ascot grinned mischievously. "Yeah, but those 'no ones' weren't the Legendary Magic Knight of Water."

The ancient sorcerer looked as if he had been smacked. Frowning slightly, he turned on Clef. "Guru Clef, why did you not tell me this?"

But Clef wasn't listening, he had run to the middle of the circle. "Umi, are you okay?" he asked as he gently lifted her chin in one hand. She nodded and he could see that she had changed. A little bit of each person had been transferred to her with their powers. Like Estopo her hair was slightly curly, but longer more like Dava's as well. Also like Dava, her eyes were more swept and silvery. Sobel had given her his more triangular face and she now had Gymbi's pale skin. Like Ascot she was more gangly than she had been and her ears were now more pointed like Clef's. All together, she looked like a fairy without wings. Clef gently wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, her voice more like Dava's.

He took a deep breath. "For better or for worse, it's against the rules. If I had, we both would have been killed by the Ancient Magic and damned for eternity, me for telling you and you for knowing."

Her eyes widened in shock. "They would do that?"

Clef grimaced. "It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of how often." Umi looked horrified. "But look on the bright side," he said in a cheery voice, "You're here now, for forever. You can train under me to become a mage." He looked into her light blue eyes which were full of questions. "I don't know if Hikaru and Fuu will find out."

"Oh, they will," she said certainly, "I was on the phone with Hikaru when I left and I know she's going to know something's up when I don't answer her. I'm expecting them in a couple of days."

He laughed. "You may have just beaten me to a conclusion, Umi. Do that any more and people might suspect that there's actually brain in that head of yours."

Umi pretended to look insulted. "Some brain is better than the dust that fills the cavity you call a head." He only laughed harder and offered her a hand up. She took it and he walked her back to the palace, right past the fallen jaws of Dava and Gymbi who were both still in shock over the whole Magic Knight thing.

Clef walked her back to her room and they talked the whole way; about Cephiro and how what had happened would change everyone' lives. They stopped outside her doorway and Umi stood on her tip toes to kiss Clef good night on the cheek like she did every night. But he turned his head at the exact right instant and to the exact right spot that her kiss caught his lips. Neither of them moved for a few moments before pulling back at the same time. Umi blushed and looked down at her feet. "G'night," she whispered under her breath. She opened the door and stepped inside the room, smiling shyly at him before closing it behind her. "But y'know, Clef," she said, suddenly sticking her head back out in the hallway, "If I do train under you, this could turn into a very unprofessional student/teacher relationship." Her grin turned sly as she shut the door again.

He just stared at closed door, a slow smile creeping across his face. *Unprofessional relationship, I'll give her unprofessional-* He caught himself in mid-thought. *Okay, time to stop thinking like a dirty old man, you're over ten times her age.* Still, he couldn't help but grin as he walked away.

Umi leaned against her door, pushing it closed with all her weight, a little as it was. "I kissed Clef," she whispered. There, it was out in the open. Accidental as it may have been, she couldn't deny that she had liked it. Feeling as if she was floating on air, she crossed the room and collapsed onto the bed, sinking deep into the down comforter. Tonight she dreamed again, and of Cephiro. But now, it was of her life to come.

~*~

Part two c'est complet (at least I think that's how you say it). More romance in this part but not as well written in my opinion. But I'm coming down with something and I feel like crap, so don't throw a hissy fit over it. If you want a part three, I need a title.


	3. Awakening

Awakening

Awakening

By: Shada

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth and its characters and I'm not making money off this story.

Rating: PG

Summary: i don' feel like makin' one up (takes place two days after Dreams)

~*~

A lake of shimmering blue stretched out in all directions, the only land visible being the shore far off in the distance. Light reflected off the sparkling water and into the cloudless sky, heightening the intense cobalt color. On the land rose a tall palace of white crystal, purity made solid with an angelic presence all its own. Almost unnaturally the eye was drawn to it, fixing in place, unable to move.

So it was with the small, college age girl that stood at the foot of the stairs to the palace. A breeze rustled across the land, stirring up her locks of fiery red hair and brushing them across her face. Eyes of an equal crimson stared in awe at the towering greatness in front of her and she drew a deep sigh of relief- she was back. Beside her stood a girl of her own age, this one with soft blonde curls, partially tied behind her head, but nonetheless blowing in front of her emerald green eyes.

The tall blonde turned to her friend. "We're here, Hikaru," she whispered as if afraid to break the reverent silence that surrounded them.

Hikaru smiled, her face lighting up with joy. She grabbed Fuu's hand and raced up the steps and into the palace, their footsteps ringing out in the silence as they raced across the smooth crystal.

It had been years since they had laid eyes upon this countryside, this palace, this world, and yet it was a second home to them both. Still, as much as they wished, they were not here for a pleasure trip. Umi, the only other person from Earth who so much as knew that Cephiro even existed, had been sent to this world ahead of them after she had called Hikaru and practically begged to be summoned here. Though time passed almost the same in both places, when an offworlder was in Cephiro time in their world ground to a halt until they returned. So when Hikaru sent Umi back while talking to her over the phone, she had expected the conversation to resume as normal when her blue-haired friend returned.

But what had Hikaru and Fuu both worried was that this didn't happen. After she sent Umi to Cephiro, the line suddenly went dead. She hung up and dialed back only to learn that the number was unavailable. When she tried it again the next day and the same thing happened, Hikaru called up the college where Umi went to school and had them go out and look for her. The search ended up being fruitless and in sheer panic she sent both Fuu and herself to the magical world to see for themselves what had gone wrong.

And so they were back, looking for Umi and with no idea as to where to start. Hoping to bump into someone they knew, the two girls stuck together as they began to search the castle from bottom to high-vaulted top. The polished floors clicked beneath their heels as they walked slowly through the silvery halls, eyes scanning in all directions for familiar face, anyone they could recognize and call by name.

Luckily their wish was granted only minutes later, better than they ever could have hoped. A swish of long, blue hair was reflected off the wall just around the corner, footsteps echoing ahead. Hikaru and Fuu took off at a dead sprint down the corridor, screeching to a halt as they rounded to a corner, but still barreling into the body they had been chasing. A tumble of arms and legs hit the floor, skidding across the marble before crashing into the wall and coming to a stop. 

Umi picked herself up only to be knocked over once more by a blur of crimson as Hikaru hugged her ferociously around her neck, nearly sobbing with relief of finding her old friend to be perfectly fine and unharmed. "God Umi, don't scare us like that," she said between gasps for breath, "You just disappeared, I had no idea what had happened. Thought you might be dead or something horrible like that..."

By this time, Fuu had gotten to her feet and joined the happy reunion. "I'm so glad you're okay Umi," she said softly, not as loud or exuberant as her friend.

The blue haired girl stood once more, then pulled to other two to their feet, embracing them both. "Thanks for coming to find me, it really means a lot, but there's nothing wrong. Really." She led them along through the palace, standing between them with an arm over each of their shoulders.

"But something had to have happened," voiced Hikaru, "Or you wouldn't have vanished."

Umi sighed deeply, she wasn't quite sure how to tell them and took a few moments of silence to collect her thoughts. "I no longer belong on Earth," she finally said, head bowed, "I belong here, on Cephiro." Fuu looked like she understood and didn't want to admit it to herself, but Hikaru was obviously lost so Umi provided further explanation. "It's the opposite of what happens to you guys. I now have to be summoned to Earth, instead of the other way around."

A light dawned in the red eyes of the shorter girl and a single tear traced its way down her face. "Why?" was her only question.

Silence reigned for a few moments longer before Umi spoke again. "I didn't fit in back home, not in America, not even in Tokyo. I couldn't live seeing the tower everyday and know what I was missing. And I knew that the only two people I really cared about could always come visit me." Fuu opened her mouth to ask a question, but Umi cut her off with a smile. "I know what you're going to ask. I didn't tell you because you would have tried to stop me."

It was then that Fuu noticed the slight, subtle changes that had occurred in Umi. Her brow knitting in confusion she silently lifted one long, now curly lock of Umi's hair, her question asked without a word.

Umi smiled- and explained everything. Both Fuu and Hikaru had their eyes practically bugging out of their sockets by the time she finished, their mouths agape as she told them of the magic she had seen, and was now learning to control. "You guys want to find everybody else, just so you can say hi?" she asked them when she was done.

Fuu's entire face lit up with the thought of seeing Ferio and she gave an enthusiastic, "Yes!" before flushing red with embarrassment. Hikaru's reaction was much the same, thinking of Lantis, and Umi couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

They ran into several people before finding those they were looking for. Ferio was on his own out in a garden, practicing his sword play. The girls watched him for several minutes, amazed at his skill, before he noticed them. He grinned and winked at Fuu as he sheathed his blade while walking towards them. Fuu barely managed to whisper a small greeting before he swept her in his arms and kissed her.

Umi smiled devilishly and even the normally non-romantic Hikaru softened and cooed, "That's so sweet." That was when she found herself pulled into a strong embrace from behind. She twisted around until she could get a good look at her captor- Lantis. No one had ever seen either of them grin so broadly as they did then. The kiss they shared was nothing like the whammy Ferio had laid on Fuu, but romantic nonetheless.

Giggling under her breath, Umi left the garden. She had her own man waiting for her, but her friends didn't have to know that yet.

*****

IT'S OUT! I FINISHED! EVERYONE BOW BEFORE THE GLORY OF SHADA! Gee, wonder if I'm excited? AAAAAAHHHHHH, almost a year after it was started, the Nightmares 'saga' is finally completely! REJOICE!


	4. Realization

Realization

By: Shada

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own not, so you no sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The fourth in the increasingly inaccurately named Nightmares Trilogy

****

AN: Fuu is *very* OOC. It's almost like another Umi. So is Clef. But he's not Umi-like.

***

"Hikaru?"

Silence.

"Hikaru."

Silence.

"Hikaru!"

" . . . yea?"

Fuu sighed and buried her face in her hands. Hikaru was being especially impossible today. It was like she was lost in her own head or something and as hard as she tried, Fuu couldn't snap her out of it. She had tried everything, but her friend was still off in 'la-la' land. And Umi kept disappearing to god knows where so she was stuck on her own to try to deal with Hikaru. "You're still spaced out."

" . . . ok . . . "

There was another few moments of silence followed by Fuu's frustrated scream. "He's not *that* good a kisser."

Hikaru was still day-dreaming about Lantis. "There's other stuff he's better at."

"You and Lantis moved into the bed now?"

The redhead turned a rather unflattering shade of purple.

Fuu paled. "I was *joking*. Ah! Ah! Bad, bad, bad, did *not* need to know that!"

" . . . sorry. What were you originally trying to say?"

But Fuu was still trying to beat the mental image out of her head.

Hikaru grabbed her shoulder and shook her several times. "It's not like you haven't thought about it with Ferio."

That brought her back to the subject at hand. She completely ignored Hikaru's last comment. "Oh, right, yes. Where's Umi?" The redhead shrugged and Fuu sighed. "She just keeps disappearing whenever I want to talk to her and then I try to find Clef to see if he knows where she might *possibly* be but I can't find him either. It's really rather odd . . . Hikaru, is something funny?"

The redhead was laughing at her friends naivete. "Think about it. Umi's gone, Clef's gone."

"I still fail to see what is so funny."

"Umi came back here in the first place because she had some 'unresolved issues' . . . with Clef."

"And this is funny because . . . "

Hikaru sighed in frustration. "Umi had extra time to sort things out with Clef, imagine what those two are doing!"

This time Fuu turned green. "I don't think she's been telling us everything lately."

"Me neither. But there is someone who would know."

"Really, who?"

"Oh Mokonnaaaaa!"

Within moments the white ball of fluff had bounded into the room was sitting on Hikaru's bed (Fuu didn't even want to think about what else had gone on in that exact spot), happily 'PuPuPu'ing. Hikaru turned to talk to the little thing. "You know everything that goes on around here, right? Cause you made it." It nodded. "Then what's going on with Umi and Clef, huh?"

Fuu could have sworn the thing blushed. "Umi? No way!" she screeched.

Mokona began to shake its head violently. "Puuuuu!"

Both girls sighed in relief. Mokona sweatdropped. "Then what *are* those two up to?" Hikaru asked.

Later, both girls would vow it grinned devilishly. Must have been thinking about its revenge on Umi. It led them out of the room and down halls they had never known existed, 'PuPuPu'ing all the way. It jumped from one foot to the other as it waddled out past the gardens, the two girls following just a few steps behind. They crossed the gardens and were nearing the very edge when they heard voices. Hikaru immediately crept closer and then ducked behind a bush, peeking out every once in a while. Fuu and Mokona followed in suit. "Hikaru," Fuu hissed.

"What?"

"Should we really be doing this. I mean, spying on Umi?"

The redhead grinned evilly. "You will stay and do this with me or I will tell you every explicit detail about me and Lantis . . . "

Fuu turned as green as Windom and shut her mouth. They both turned back to watch Clef and Umi.

The two were arguing, actually, playfully batting at each other as they picked plants. Between them on the ground was a basket which they were slowly but surely filling with all sorts of herbs and spices and other useful vegetation. Of course once in a while one of them, usually Umi, would pick the wrong plant, starting the banter all over again. "I keep telling you," Clef said in his best no-nonsense voice as he tried to keep from grinning, "We're here to pick plants for spells, not flowers to decorate our rooms!"

Umi pouted. "But I like flowers." She looked at the one in her hand and smiled openly like a three-year old. "They're pretty."

"And so, my dearest," he told her, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear, "Are you."

The blue-haired girl's face lit up like never before. "And you, Guru Clef," she whispered, walking up to him, "Are the sweetest man that ever lived. Did anyone ever tell you that?" He didn't respond, just kissed her long and hard, and by the time Hikaru and Fuu dared to look again they were lying on the grass. Umi laughed and turned on her side to face him. "I thought we were here to pick plants for spells, not play in the grass. But the grass is very pretty . . ."

He sighed. "Why must you always bring us back to reality?"

Grinning and giggling she sprawled out flat on her back. "Because I'm me!"

Temptation turned out to be too much for the mage. He tickled her. And she retaliated. 

When he could speak again all he said was, "And that's why I love you."

*Sigh*

"Awwwww . . . "

"PUUUU!"

"Mokona, get *down*!"

Both Umi and Clef sat up immediately and within a second they had located the offenders. Said fluff ball was dancing on top of a bush while Hikaru tried her hardest to pull it out of sight again. Realizing she had been caught she blushed furiously. Grinning sheepishly, she waved at the guru and his apprentice. "Uh, hi? Lovely day, isn't it?"

Fuu sweatdropped. "I got blackmailed into it," she said in her own defense."

That wasn't enough for Umi. She drenched all three peeping Toms.

Hikaru made a face. "Didja *have* to do that?" she whined. Umi glowered and once again water rose in the air. The redhead paled and stammered out an apology, several times. "Not the Water DRAGON!" she screeched, running for her life as the apparition chased after her. Fuu tried to smother her giggling, watching her friend's predicament, and Mokona started dancing again as it shook itself dry.

Only to be drenched again a few seconds later.

Fuu ran screaming from a second water dragon, swearing revenge.

Umi just laughed.

Clef sighed. "They will get you back for this, you know."

"Of course I do, but it was worth it. Besides," she added, grinning devilishly, "Mokona knows that it makes a great snack."

"PUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you thought it had ended, didn't you? so did i, but the plot bunnies struck and this was what i was stuck with. hope you liked it.

-shada


End file.
